


Maintenance Required

by Wafflesrock



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Interspecies Sex, Kinda, Knotting, Light Bondage, Married Sex, Public Sex, Smut, loving couple sexy times, vaginal intercourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 18:52:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13910088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wafflesrock/pseuds/Wafflesrock
Summary: A birthday gift for the wonderfully talented and sweet Saphistar.Davix has to stay late at the repair shop ruining his plans for a romantic night in with Sophie. Luckily for him, Sophie has a surprise bound to spice up his night anyway.Set 5 years after the events in Cobalt.





	Maintenance Required

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saphistar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphistar/gifts).



> Vinum – A type of turian wine, can come in a burgundy or sparkling variety 
> 
> Corda – An older term of Palaveni origin, loosely translates to “the reason for my heart beat” and is often used between mates

Davix let out an exhausted sigh as he shut down his desk terminal and rubbed at his left eye with the heel of his hand. Leaning back in his cushioned chair, he reflected that today was supposed to have been relatively laid back. Instead, Starside Restorations had been slammed from the lunch hour until closing with emergency repairs, and he, Trystan, and Chloe had run themselves ragged trying to keep up with the demand.

He’d let the others go home at their usual time, but he had been forced to stay an additional two hours at the shop to write out all the reports and necessary order forms for parts. At least with all the paperwork done tomorrow wouldn’t be so hectic. He hoped.

Rising out of his chair and stretching out his numb limbs, Davix hoped that Sophie wasn’t too disappointed in having to postpone their date night. He’d pinged her earlier in the day, when the endless throng of customers had been at its thickest, to let her know he’d probably be home late and that they’d have to save their movie and wine plans for another evening.

He hated disappointing her and hoped he could make it up to her another night. _I could get her some of those chocolates she likes from the new shop that opened in the upper wards,_ he thought. Though chocolates didn’t seem like they were enough. His Silky would need something else, too, but he’d figure that out later when he wasn’t so brain dead.

Sophie had messaged him about fifteen minutes ago and asked if he was nearly finished for the evening. When he’d said he was almost done, she told him that she was coming over to pick him up, and that she had a surprise for him.

Davix smiled to himself, despite his weariness as he walked through the main office of his shop, checking that the lights were turned off and the machines shut down. Sophie was truly the greatest thing that had ever happened to him. So beautiful, so strong, so intelligent. Living hell that it was, he’d suffer Shanxi all over again if it meant having her in his life.

A rapping on the office door pulled him from his thoughts with a jolt. Looking up, he saw his gorgeous mate; the golden lights of the ward shimmering down on her rich mahogany hair and making her appear ethereal.

Quickly moving to unlock the door and let her inside, Davix purred lovingly at the small human who owned his heart. “Hey Silky, sorry I ruined our date night.” He said gently wrapping her in an embrace.

Sophie pulled back slightly so she could look at him, her bright, azure eyes sparkling with affection.

“You didn’t ruin anything, Dav,” she assured him, reaching up to caress the side of his face with a tender hand. “I know the shop can get slammed at a moments notice.”

“But still,” he said, leaning down to nuzzle her brow and scent her as his mate. “I would have much rather been snuggled up on the couch with you watching a vid and enjoying a glass of _Vinum._ ”

Sophie pulled her lower lip between her teeth. “Well, it may be a bit late for a movie and wine, but I did have something I wanted to show you.”

Taking him by his much larger hand, Sophie urged him to follow her back into the shop, stopping near his work desk. He had yet to turn off the lights in here, and despite a complete lack of windows, the place was more than well lit.

“Close your eyes,” Sophie instructed.

Davix rumbled to her in confusion but did as asked.

“And no peeking,” she added, as Davix listened to the sound of rustling fabric and what sounded like Sophie hopping around. _What is she doing?_ He wondered.

“Okay, open your eyes.”

Davix was not prepared for the sight that greeted him, and his lower mandible nearly fell to the floor as his eyes widened and he forgot how to breathe.

Black, sheer lace fabric ran from a pink, silk ribbon around Sophie’s neck and over her perfect, plump breasts down to another pink ribbon, tied in a bow, right below her bust and ended at a wider band of black lace at her hips before cutting into a “V” shape between her legs to barely conceal the soft folds of her core.

His Silky surely had to be an incarnation of some human or asari deity. A spirit of beauty and lust made physical and transported to his repair shop. Her skin practically glowed under the artificial lights, and her eyes shone with mischief.

She smiled at him, a slight rosy hue to her cheeks. “I _was_ going to save this for another night, but I wanted show you too bad to wait.” Sophie tilted her head a bit to the side, thick, umber hair spilling over her shoulder with the movement. “Do you like it?” She asked, almost shyly.

Snapping his mouth closed and walking over to her, Davix stretched out a hand before gently cupping a breast, rolling her pert nipple between two large, taloned fingers. Sophie let out breathy gasp as her eyes stuttered closed and she tipped her head back.

“Spirits, Silky, you’re so fucking perfect.” He lowered his head to softly lick at her lips, encouraging her to open her mouth so that they could share in the best approximation of a human kiss.

Sophie’s small, clever hands shot under his fringe and began to massage at the soft patch of hide there. Davix groaned, pulling her closer against his body as his pelvic plates began to shift and his cock started to emerge.

Forcing himself to stay behind his plates, Davix pulled back from his mate, and breathing heavily asked, “in here?”

Sophie nodded towards his desk. “That could work,” she said, pupils blown wide in lust and desire.

Not needing to ask twice, Davix led her the few paces over to his work station, haphazardly shoving all the papers, machine parts, and other items onto the floor to clear space for Sophie to sit.

Unable to focus on much more than the need to be inside her, Davix ran the palms of his hands along her sides, nearly whimpering in desire. She smelled amazing when she was aroused. But more than that, the knowledge that she was aroused for _him_ , and wanted _him_ and all he was, was enough to have his subvocals singing her praises and professing his undying love.

“These need to come off,” Sophie whispered huskily against his aural canal as she pulled on his mechanic scrubs. He couldn’t have agreed more, and he hastily began to peel off his clothes while still trying to keep a hand on his mate at all times.

“Dav, in my coat pocket there’s another piece to my outfit,” Sophie said wrapping her arms around his neck and trailing heated kisses along his lower mandible and jaw.

“You’re not giving me much incentive to put more clothing on you.” Davix replied over his thrumming subharmonics as he gently tested the pink ribbon below her breasts with a talon.

“Trust me, you’ll like this,” Sophie grinned at him, face flushed.

Forcing himself to step away from his sex goddess, Davix grabbed up Sophie’s oversized fur coat and digging into the side pocket, pulled out a pair of lace cuffs, attached together by another pink ribbon.

Returning to her, he handed the strange piece of material to her before grabbing her around the waist and gently tugging her to the edge of the desk. Sophie meanwhile had quickly slipped her petite wrists into the cuffs, before looping her arms over his head as he laid her down onto the polished wooden desktop.

“Unwrap me, Dav,” she teased before sucking on his left mandible prong. Davix moaned at the sensation, before staring at the bow beneath her breasts. Careful not to rip the silk, he pulled on the end until the ribbon loosened and the lace over her breasts fell away, exposing her pink, taut nipples.

Davix ran his long, blue tongue over one nipple, while pinching the other between his fingers. Sophie gasped and arched up into him. “Oh, Davix,” she sang.

Davix lowered his other hand, the one missing a talon, down over her heated center. He ran his finger over her already wet slit, as his own cock pressed painfully against his plates, demanding to be inside the sweet, warm paradise between his mate’s legs.

 _Not yet_ , he mentally schooled himself. She needed to be fully ready for him. Slipping his finger under the thin lace covering her womanhood, he teased at her opening, before slowly pushing the digit inside. Sophie cried out, pushing herself onto his hand, blunt nails digging into the wood of his desk.

Davix pulled his finger out to the knuckle before pushing back into her and curling his finger up to press against that rough patch inside her that always left her a writhing, mewling mess. Sophie tipped her head back in a gasping cry, as Davix gradually increased his pace.

“I’m close Dav, shit, I’m close!” Davix made a subvocal moan as he continued to fuck her with his hand until her walls clenched around his finger and she came with a stuttering gasp.

Pulling his soaked finger from her body, Davix looked over Sophie’s outfit, trying to determine how to remove the bottom portion without ripping it. Though with how painfully his dick was pressing against his plates, if he didn’t find the reclusive clasp on this getup soon, he wasn’t sure he could keep himself from shearing it off her with his talons.

“On the side,” Sophie panted. “There’s a little metal clasp.”

Finding it, Davix immediately unhooked the panties from the lace band, leaving his mate open, wet and more than ready for him.

“Silky, can I – “He didn’t get to finish his question when Sophie’s, lean, strong legs lifted to wrap around his unplated waist, squeezing him hard.

“Oh, FUCK, Silky!” He couldn’t wait any longer. Roughly seizing her by the waist, he aligned her opening with his parted pelvic plates before relaxing his muscles and pushing his cock inside his beautiful, perfect wife.

Sophie had once told him that by human standards he was considered huge, but over time, her body, tight and wet as she always was for him, had grown accustomed to his size and shape, and she now took him easily.  

He still forced himself to hold still for a moment, overwhelmed by the pressing heat of her, before Sophie clenched around him, and eyes flying open, he began to move above and inside her, pulling out only to thrust back inside her to the hilt, causing her breasts to bounce each time he brought their bodies flush.

As he increased his tempo, vision blurring as he let himself get carried away in the sensation of sex with the one person in the galaxy he treasured above all else, he continued to purr to her. Sing to her of how much he loved her; loved fucking her, being with her, all of her.

Sophie arched underneath him, body going ridged as she panted and called out his name. She was close to another orgasm, and using his arm to raise a leg higher, he began to thrust even deeper into her as he felt his own completion close at hand.

“Knot with me Davix!” Sophie all but cried. “Please, knot with me Davix!”

Spirits but he loved knotting with her. He never asked himself, though. The first time it had happened by mistake and he hadn’t handled the situation very well, treating it like a funny joke. Sophie had been far from amused and asked him not to do it again.

But, ever since their honeymoon nearly a year ago, Sophie would sometimes beg him to knot with her, and every time she did, Davix swore it was the hottest thing he’d ever heard.

“Spirits Silky, yes, thank you, yes, please, yes!” He pumped into her three more times, long and deep, before spilling his seed inside her with a long, drawn out growl. He distinctly felt his knot at the base of his cock swell, locking them together with his cum inside her.

Almost dizzy at the feeling of pleasure which washed over him, Davix gently collapsed over Sophie, eyes closed, panting heavily, and mandibles flared wide in pure, unadulterated bliss. When he finally opened his eyes, he was greeted to the adoring stare of his fully sated mate.

“My sexy dragon,” she whispered, pulling his head down for a human style kiss. Davix tilted his head forward as he gently pressed his mouth plates to her lips, allowing her to remove her still clasped wrists from around his neck.

“Fuck,” he breathed softly, still too awash in pleasure to move. “Silky, you feel incredible.”

His member pulsed inside her and they both moaned, as he rocked gently into her.

“Glad you liked my surprise,” Sophie breathed against his neck, a light laugh to her voice.

“Feel free to surprise me like this anytime, my _corda_ ,” he said with his own laugh, as he started to tenderly stroke her hair.

They rocked together, giggling and exchanging nips and kisses for over an hour until Davix’s knot went down and they were able to separate. As Davix stumbled over himself, pulling his scrubs back on, he wondered if he ought to tidy up his desk.

Looking over to it, he noticed for the first time that in his enthusiasm, he’d gouged three deep claw marks into the wood. _Shit! Hope Florette doesn’t mind I scratched up her gift._ He thought, before deciding his sister would understand, and likely approve of him getting some stress release.

Too tired to bother with cleaning, Davix and Sophie left the shop arm in arm and headed for the skycar, and then home for some well-earned rest.

The next morning, Trystan would ask Chloe what had happened to Davix’s desk and why his reports were scattered all over the floor. Chloe would eye the claw marks in the wood suspiciously before a shit eating grin spread over her face, and with a snicker, she would tell Trystan that perhaps Mrs. Fedorian had needed some late-night maintenance only Davix could provide.

After all, keeping things fine-tuned was what Davix Fedorian did best.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read Cobalt yet, do it!! And than go check out the fantastic art Saphistar has done of these lovely babes ^_^


End file.
